


L'Assistante

by Ave_Sei



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OC en guise de client, Spiritual
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ave_Sei/pseuds/Ave_Sei
Summary: Un Arbitre et son Assistante... pourtant, ce rôle n'existait pas.





	L'Assistante

**Author's Note:**

> Je me suis étalée sur ce que devait penser Chiyuki après avoir découvert sa propre mort et sa relation avec les autres clients, maintenant réduit en poupée dans le Quindecim. C'est devenir bien seul de confronter sa propre mort, mais la nuit porte souvent conseil.
> 
> Merci de me lire ~
> 
> \- Ave

« Mais tu ne te souviens même pas de quand tu l’as faites ? A peut prés ? »

Elle continuait de parler de la poupée qui faisait office de pianiste.

Elle réitérait le sujet, Decim s’essuyant la bouche et ne la quittant pas du regard.

Puis, de façon inattendue, sa pupille bleuâtre sembla fixer le vide, devant lui.

Puis il dit, enfin :

« C’est peut être l’une des premières que j’ai faites. »

…

« Je suis terriblement désolé. Je ne peux pas me souvenir de plus.  
_ Tu n’a pas à t’excuser pour ça… »

…

« Après tout, ce n’est pas de ta faute. »

…

« Oui. »

Elle commença sourire.

Et cette réalité, indétachable de son être, revint à eux.

 « Je suis un arbitre. »

…

« Je sais. »

* * *

 

Elle se réveilla subitement.

Et elle se tourna sur le côté, pour essayer de se rendormir.

Cela ne marcha pas.

Elle avait faim.

Alors, en essayant de se faire la plus silencieuse, elle descendit les escaliers de l’appartement.

Et se retrouva seul à faire une descente dans le frigo du Quindecim.

Un verre d’eau à la main, après son petit goûter.

Elle s’avança dans le domaine.

Sans savoir pourquoi elle se retrouva happée dans le silence, dans le noir.

De ce lieu qui lui était pourtant si familier.

Seule, seule, seule.

Silence, qui en devenait mortuaire.

Le tribunal de la mort gardait dans son atmosphère les traces des âmes qui y avaient été jugés.

Jugées.

Un frisson la traversa.

Elle resserra son verre d’eau, et baissa les yeux.

Toujours seule, elle sentit les battements de son cœur s’accéléré dans une crainte que trop humaine.

Elle serra, serra encore.

_Cet endroit fut comme sa maison._

_Mais elle était comme eux tous, qui les entouraient._

_Eux tous, immobiles._

_Les fantômes, les ombres._

_Les clients du Quindecim._

_Les humains._

_…_

_Elle poussa le verre sur la table du centre._

_Elle voulait retourner dans sa chambre._

_Depuis l’instant où elle c’était réveillé dans ce lit de feuille, jusqu’à atteindre ce lieu._

_Une assistante._

_Elle ne c’était pas posé plus de question._

_Le sens de son existence lui ayant été donné._

_Un arbitre, une assistante._

_Mais voilà la vérité._

_Il n’y avait de place qu’ici pour un arbitre._

_Elle n’avait pas de nom._

**_Car les assistants n’existaient pas._ **

…

Son regard se perdit de nouveau sur les poupées regroupé aux étages du haut, là où elle fut ironiquement assise lors de son premier jour.

Puis, un petit son dans ce silence.

Les touches.

Le piano.

La pianiste.

Le son de l’instrument, en continue.

La pianiste.

Elle était face à elle, dans ce petit espace confiné, rien que pour elle.

Elle était seule.

Elle aussi.

...

La noiraude alla à sa rencontre.

…

…

…

Pas à pas, doucement.

Comme par peur de la déranger.

Elle s’assit sur les marches.

Elle ne dit pas un mot.

Les sons perdus du piano, pas de mélodie.

Elle prit une inspiration.

Elle calmait sa respiration.

Elle respirait.

Elle savourait l’air qui passait dans ses poumons, et qu’elle expirait.

Elle respirait.

Le regard changé sur le Quindecim.

Inspire.

Expire.

…

…

Sourire.

« Dit, tu penses que je finirais ici moi aussi ? »

Elle tentait d’apercevoir les autres clients.

Elle souriait tristement.

« Je ne me souviens de rien, tu sais. »

Pas encore, pas totalement.

Mais ils reviendront.

Ils étaient inévitables.

Elle le savait.

Et, c’était étrange.

Sa mortalité lui avait apparu comme un rêve.

Son existence ici, réelle.

La réalité était devenue rêve éveillé, et les rêves d’une réalité passée, n’en devenait que plus vraie encore.

Ils étaient morcelés.

Confus.

Mais ils existaient.

Un passé kaléidoscopique.

Elle pouvait encore l’ignorer.

Elle pouvait encore ignorer son existence passée.

Mais plus pour bien longtemps.

Le passé sera officialisé et inoubliable.

De ces entrailles, jaillira son nom.

Son identité.

Et le jugement viendra.

Le jugement dernier viendra.

La fin de ce monde viendra.

…

_Elle était épuisée._

_Elle avait cessé de se débattre._

_Elle était seule face à l’inévitable._

_Elle en lâchait prise._

_La mélodie hésitante et insensée de la pianiste à ses côtés._

_Étonnamment douce._

_Elle fermait les yeux._

_Et se laissait sombrer._

_Dans le sommeil._

_Ephémère._

_Aux côté de la pianiste._

_…._  
_…_  
_…_

_Aux creux d’un rêve, une mélodie inconnue._

_Une pianiste souriante, jouait seule._

_Des feuilles de partitions, tel des feuilles mortes._

_Tout autour d’elle, volait, volait._

_Magnifique._

_Une douce mélodie, dans les entrailles de sa mémoire._

_Une mélodie tristement connue._

_Une mélodie tragiquement connue._

_Et elle qui la jouait, était tragiquement magnifique._

_La pianiste jouait l’air le plus doux, et le plus triste._

_Les yeux fermés, leur nature oubliée, à tout jamais._

_Dans le creux d’un rêve, la pianiste jouait, l’assistante l’écoutait._

_Une berceuse pour l’assistante._

_Douce et froide._

_Mélodie de la paix._

_Du repos éternel._

…  
….  
…

La lumière lui traversait quelque peu les paupières.

Son corps lui rappela dans quelles positions désagréables, la veille, elle c’était endormie.

Et pour achever le tout, il y avait son partenaire, juste au-dessus d’elle.

Et elle sursauta violemment.

Manqua de tomber.

Juste à cause de ça.

En retour, elle lui lança un de ses regards qui ne cachait en rien son énervement.

Une scène quotidienne, qu’était ce regard qui était jeté à son partenaire.

Une scène quotidienne.

…

Il lui tendit la main.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s’élargirent de surprise.

Elle le fixa un moment.

Il lui dit :

« Est-ce que ça vas ? »

…

… L’assistante lui prit la main.

Et elle se releva.

« Ca vas maintenant. »

L’assistante souriait.

« Les clients arrivent ?  
_ Pas encore.  
_ Bien, il me reste du temps pour me changer. »

Elle descendit les marches avec un entrain hors du commun.

L’arbitre la suivit sans comprendre son comportement.

Elle voulait se changer et revêtir son uniforme.

Face à l’inévitable, qui se rapprochait.

Inévitable.

L’assistante révéla quelques peut son humanité.

Face à l’inévitable, qui se rapprochait.

Elle se douchait, se rafraichissait.

Et revêtait son uniforme.

Elle ne connaissait pas son passé.

Elle ne connaissait pas son nom.

Elle ne savait pas si elle sera aux côté des autres clients.

Si sa vie méritait cette place.

Tout ce qu’elle savait c’est qu’elle était humaine.

Que le jugement viendra.

_Et qu’elle était une assistante._

_Pendant ce temps elle était une assistante._

_Une assistante._

_C’était son présent._

_C’était sa réalité._

_A elle, aux côtés de l’arbitre._

_L’assistante du Quindecim._


End file.
